Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Hermoth
Summary: Yeah, soppy title, I know. And technically Bender doesn't have a heart. But, it was cute and usable. I'm wasting space. So, anyways, a Fry/Bender fic. Gay. Robosexual. Yes. I have always loved this pairing and show. Please read and review!
1. Fry,

"Hey, Leela, wanna go out with me tonight?"

Fry's innocent grin always caused Leela a little bit of guilt. Just a little, though. Nowhere near sufficient to actually pity him enough to go out with him. That would take truckloads of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Fry," she replied, "but I have a…" she cast her eye around the room for inspiration. Zoidberg sat in the corner, trying to extricate residual cheese from a cheese grater. "…Cheese Grater Lover's convention." She smiled winningly, cursing inwardly at her lame excuse. Fry would buy it, though.

His face fell. "Oh. Okay. I understand." The delivery trudged off, despondent.

"Hey meatbag. What's the matter? You're all sad and slouchy," Bender asked from the couch as Fry entered the apartment.

"Aw, Leela turned me down again. She has a Cheese Grater Lover's convention tonight. She's always so busy."

"That's women for you," the robot said, chugging another beer and taking a puff of his cigar. "Hey, wait a second," he continued, narrowing his eyes, "that convention is _tomorrow_ night!"

The redhead's jaw dropped. "She lied to me? Is she really _that_ desperate not to go out with me?" He fell to the floor dramatically, holding his head in his hands.

"Ah, Fry, it's okay… she probably forgot what night it was," Bender said awkwardly, extending his arm so he could pat his friend on the shoulder without getting up from the couch. "You humans with all your emotions," he grumbled.

"She didn't forget! I can't believe she'd make up a fake excuse just to get out of having dinner with me."

"C'mere, Fry." Bender patted the couch beside him. "Humans like sweet things when they're sad, right? I have a cabbage," he offered, holding up the vegetable.

"Sorry, Bender, I'm not really in the mood for cabbage right now," he replied gloomily, accepting the offer of a place on the couch. The robot switched on the TV.

They sat in trancelike silence for an hour or so, mesmerized by 'All My Circuits'. The only movement outside of the screen was Bender's automatic lifting of the beer bottle to his artificial mouth.

"It was a mistake, falling for Leela," Fry said abruptly. "She never loved me, and she never will."

"Well, it's her loss. She probably only likes guys that have the Delta brain wave."

'Bender, you're not making me feel any better."

"Well, jeez, meatbag, I've had a little experience in _love_. It may be to your advantage to listen to my expert advice."

"You aren't in _love _with those fembots you always have around! They're floozies! You treat them like dirt! Leela's different. She treats _me _like dirt."

"Well, hey, I had a fling with the delivery ship that one time! That was a pretty authentic relationship, right?"

"Yeah, except that she was a huge spaceship and you dumped her in the most inconsiderate way possible."

"Now _that_'s what I call true love."

Fry sighed, sliding down the couch in a deeper slump.

"Look, Fry, mistakes aren't always bad."

"This one is."

"Maybe you just made the wrong mistake."

"That makes less sense than when my old girlfriend dumped me eating her stupid diamond earrings. I thought they were the kind of diamond you eat."

"Skintube, Leela's _shallow_! Do you remember that time you got those parasites inside of you and it made you all strong and smart? She liked you then."

"You remember that, Bender?" the delivery boy was surprised.

"Yeah. Suddenly you knew that the refrigerator is less cold than the freezer, and how to use a spatula. You just weren't… you. I like you better stupid."

"Aww, thanks, Bender. I like you stupid, too."

Bender had more to say, but Fry seemed to think the conversation was over and transferred himself to his bed.

"'Night, Bender."

"But, Fry, I'm not tired. Don't go to sleep, I'll be bored."

"You have the TV, and that's way better than a friend."

"But I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, Bender." The redhead rolled over under the sheets, trying to hold back a girlish sob_. Leela is like a distant star, beautiful, but far away and unreachable. But, wait. This is the future. You can travel to any star in practically minutes. Even my sappy similes fail_.

"Meatbag, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bender!" Fry said forcefully before bursting into tears.

The robot activated his equivalent of cocking one eyebrow- 'closing' half of one eye. "You don't sound okay. You're crying like a little girl. Crying means a human is sad, right?"

"Don't give me all that crap about having no emotions. I've seen you cry. I've seen you cry over a fembot. I hate it when you try to pretend that you can't feel anything."

"I feel things!"

"No, you don't! Wait, that was _your _argument. Never mind." Fry turned over in his bed so he was facing the wall.

"Meatbag… I'm sorry about Leela." Bender abandoned the couch and sat down on the edge of Fry's bed.

"It's okay. Bender, you're a good friend. All those times you almost killed me, I knew you wouldn't really."

"Well, you do pay half the rent." The robot awkwardly traced circles with a metal finger on the sheets. "Fry, did you ever think that women are… more trouble than they're worth?"

The delivery boy sat up, his hairhorn splayed in a dozen different directions. "What are you saying?"

Bender shrugged, and was silent again.

Fry's inadequate brain was working hard, fitting together the pieces. He frowned, glaring at the ceiling. The first time he and Bender had met, when Bender was afraid of people assuming they were robosexuals. The way that Bender had been so upset when Fry had kicked him out of their apartment because his antenna was screwing up the satellite signal. The way Bender had chopped off his own antenna on that same occasion just so he could be Fry's roommate. The overly long, affectionate hug he had received from Bender at that dinner he took them all out to when he converted to Robotology. The magnet that Bender had been wearing on his forehead as he waded out to the floating hippie van, singing a folksong after being thrown out of Beck's band. It had read "I [heart] Men."

"Bender!" he gasped, "You're in love with… _Hermes_!"

"Idiot," the robot grumbled before pushing Fry onto his back and gently pressing his mouth against Fry's lips.


	2. I

Fry broke away from Bender's artificial mouth, an electric buzz still tingling around his lips. He'd never even thought about kissing his friend. The only robot he'd ever kissed was the Lucy Liu-bot, and she had more of a conventional mouth, but this kiss had been surprisingly enjoyable.

"Bender! I didn't realize!"

"What? That I love you?" The sentimental robot casually took a puff of his cigar.

"No. That _I _love _you_!"

Bender was wordless, just for a moment. Any longer would have been unlike him. "So, meatbag, now that we've got that cleared up- mmmfff!"

The redhead pounced on top of him again, pinning him to the bed. In the background, the TV played a dramatic scene from 'All My Circuits.'

Calculon died yet again as the robot and the human wriggled against each other, finding no barriers imposed by the fact that one was human, the other a robot. In fact, they fit together like… like those puzzle pieces that Fry kept eating.

Fry straddled Bender's cool metal chest. "Wait- Bender, you can feel things, right?"

"Duh, skintube. I have sensors that act as artificial nerves. I can feel pain, and- ohhhh."

The human gently held his antenna in his hand, stroking the smooth metal up and down, the same motion he would be using alone on any other given night.

"Fry, where's the human… you know….?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bender, you knew quick enough to tell Lrrr where it was so he could chop it off."

"Oh, right, hee hee."

"That wasn't funny, Bender."

"You just don't understand physical humor," he said, slipping a cold metal hand down Fry's pants. The human began moaning loudly. "Stop making that noise. It's so annoying," Bender complained, flipping his chest cavity open, "Here. Play around with my circuits."

As soon as Fry created a single spark with some multicolored wires, his partner let out a loud howl like a wounded animal.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. _Yes,_" Bender panted. "Keep going, dammit," and resumed his animalistic cry.

Bender's pleasure made his metal hands clench instinctively.

"Ow, Bender, not so hard," the human winced.

"Sorry, meatbag."

About a half an hour later, both of them were spent. True to his style, Fry made no attempt to clean up the bed, which had already been crusty, and slept in it. Bender lay beside him, extendable arms wrapped tenderly twice around his torso. Although the robot experienced standby mode as opposed to sleep, he still snored like a freight train.

As Fry dropped off to sleep himself, it was the automaton in the crusty bed with him, not Leela, that he thought of.


	3. Love

"Fry? Fry?"

The human lay naked in his bed as the robot shook his shoulder, gently at first, and then harder as the only reaction he got was a couple sleepy grumbles.

"Ow! Bender! You're dislocating my shoulder!"

"I'm going to dislocate something much more important if you don't wake up!"

"Just do it gently," Fry grinned, sitting up.

"Later," said Bender, running a metal hand, warm from contact with flesh, down the redhead's chest. He just wanted to be near him, touch him. He placed both hands at the small of Fry's back and moved in closer until their chests were almost touching.

"So, what's up?"

"I was just thinking. What are we going to tell the jerkwads?"

"You mean our coworkers?"

"Yeah, them."

"Well, we don't have to tell them, if that's what you want."

"Will this really work out if we keep it a secret?"

"I don't have any problem with being open about it, if you don't."

"The only problem with telling the world is that people might start making fun of my masculinity. I don't want to be the woman in this relationship."

"You _do_ do all the cooking…"

"That doesn't make me the woman! Manbots can cook, too! That doesn't make me any more effeminate! I'm the manliest guy I know."

"Well, there was that time when you got a gender change…"

"I wasn't _really _a fembot. I just did it to scam Calculon."

"You sure got into character."

"Just shut up, meatbag."

"Isn't the point of a gay relationship to not have a woman, if it's between two men? Or a man and a manbot? Or two manbots? Or a manbot and a human-like alien-"

"Fry, Fry, Fry," Bender cut in patronizingly. "No matter what gender the two or three people in the relationship are, there always has to be one who embodies the role of the woman- weak, submissive, obedient…"

"Leela would kill you if she heard you say that."

"Now, see, Leela is more of a man, dominant and violent. You would have been the woman in a relationship with her."

Fry clutched his hair-horn. "All this thinking is making my head hurt."

Bender pushed him over and rolled on top so he was straddling the human. "Then how about we make this a thinking-free relationship?" he suggested, smoothing the red hair.

"Sounds good," Fry wheezed. "Jeez, you could really stand to loose some weight. What're you, like, five hundred pounds?"

"More like four hundred," he replied, wounded.

"I'd still say five."

"I'm not fat, I'm just over-engineered. Also, I have some stolen dark matter in my chest cabinet."

Fry traced with his finger around the silver edges of the visor which encased the robot's yellow eyes.

"Meatbag," Bender whispered softly, "I want you inside me."

"We'll be late for work!"

"Work? What work? We slave all day for those jerkwads. We deserve a day off."

"Fine."

Five minutes later Fry wriggled awkwardly, crammed into Bender's chest cabinet.

"I don't know _why _I thought this would be fun," the robot complained.

"I think I'm stuck."

Just then, Bender's eyes shot two beams of light into the room, forming a holographic image of the Professor's head.

"You two are late for work!" the image said, then adjusted its thick glasses. "And what is Fry doing in your chest compartment, Bender?"

"What? Fry in my chest cabinet? Ridiculous," the robot said, slamming the door shut. "I should have never had that holographic video phone installed," he grumbled.

Inside Bender, Fry sat in the dark. It was impossible to tell how much space there was in the absolute blackness, but the delivery boy could feel a couple of other objects that Bender had stored in there bumping against him, including the dark matter. Outside, he could hear his… best friend? Lover? conversing with a hologram of their employer.

"We want a personal day," Bender argued. "Fry's on… uhhh… maternity leave. That's something humans do, right?"

"Oh, very well. I expect the two of you back by Wednesday." The Professor's head disappeared with a snap of light.

Fry tumbled out of Bender's chest compartment. The robot caught him right before he hit the ground and held him in his arms.

"Bender, I'm a guy! I'm not pregnant! I don't think I could get pregnant, even if I wanted to!"

"It's the future, Fry. Anybody who wants to can get pregnant."

"But I'm not!"

"C'mon, it's a couple of days off."

"Aagh!" the human exclaimed, extracting himself from Bender's arms and running in a circle.

"What's wrong?"

"The Professor is going to tell everyone I'm pregnant!"

"When we get back, we can tell everyone that the Professor was trying to insert margarita olives into his brain again and doesn't know what he's talking about. In the meantime, let's enjoy our three days off. We'll have fun," the robot said suggestively.

"What? Like, going bowling or something?"

"Fry, you're even dumber than you look," Bender said, lifting him up in his arms and kissing him. Fry wrapped his arms around the robot's neck as Bender slid a three-fingered hand down his jeans and began vibrating gently.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-h," Fry said over the buzzing. "I get it. Also, I didn't know you could do that. I like it."

"Eeh hee hee, it kind of tickles," Bender giggled, tossing him onto the bed.

After the first couple of minutes, the tenant below them banged something hard, a broom perhaps, on their ceiling.

"Quiet up there! I'm trying to write a fanfic!"

"No," Bender yelled, pausing just long enough to produce a couple of cowbells from his chest cabinet and clang them loudly, then returning his attentions to Fry.

After things had cooled down a little, the two lying side by side, Fry's arm around Bender's shoulder, almost all feeling in his arm cut off by the robot's weight, but he didn't mind. Suddenly, an epiphany hit him.

"_Ohhhh! I _get_ it now!"_


	4. You,

Author's Note:

**Sorry this took so long to get up. At least it seemed like a long time. Well, anyways, sorry if it was a long time, and if it wasn't, then... good! c: I hope this chapter is okay- the ending is bad, I really couldn't think of any other way to finish the chapter. I am so thrilled with all the great reviews! Sure, there are only eight at this point, but each one means so much to me! -hugs to all reviewers and 'favoriters'-**

Two days had passed, and Fry was beginning to discover a robot's lack of a refractory period, and this, coupled with Bender's immense impatience, was their first and only major problem. The human noticed that although Bender didn't necessarily act nicer to him now that they were together (he didn't think the robot was physically capable of not teasing him, making fun of every aspect of him, and stealing his money), he seemed to be exerting an effort perceptibly different from his manner towards everyone else to be… sweet. It was the little things that Bender did, or tried to do, that proved to Fry that he truly cared about him beyond anything he'd ever felt for the fembots he used so callously. It felt like not too much had changed- the robot never called him 'Phillip', or even 'Phil' (he never had before), didn't learn anything new about him (he had known everything already), and clung to him no more tightly than before (he had always held him as tightly and cared for him as deeply as he could). It felt less like both of their worlds had been turned upside down and more like something had been fixed, put as it should be, as it should have been all along. And Fry was happier than he'd ever been. He was starting to feel like a total fag, but he wanted Leela so he could gush to her all about _his_ robot. Now, not only was Fry Bender's, as he had always been, but Bender was also Fry's. Or maybe Bender had been Fry's all along, the way he had given himself to Fry completely and loyally since the start. Either way, things seemed nicely at a balance.

On Bender's side of everything, a dream that he had never even dared to hope for had been realized. He would be in a shocked daze in happiness, but he's not like that. Right now the only thing that and will ever matter is Fry, and that's about it. He doesn't treat Fry much different, doesn't call him things like 'baby' or 'sweetie' or 'honey', just, as always,:

"Meatbag! Wake up, I made you breakfast!"

The red-haired human slowly opened his bleary eyes, the metal face above him the best possible thing to wake up to, and what it was saying the worst. He rubbed his hazy eyes, and reached up a hand to caress the side of the robot's head. "Aw, Bender… you didn't need to do that…"

"Yes, I did!" the bending unit's eyes were missing a curved chunk of the bottom half in happiness. He wore his 'Heil to the Chef' apron and held a half-empty beer bottle. "I made beer pancakes."

"_What_? What are those?" Fry said, trying not to panic.

"Oh, just like normal pancakes, but with beer poured into the batter. They caught on fire a few dozen times, but they should be fine."

"So… you only used a half-bottle of beer for the whole batch?" the delivery boy asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, no. More like eight and a half. This was the last one. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could drink it."

"Why?"

"A captain never drinks without his first mate," Bender replied, lifting Fry gently out of bed and bringing his mouth towards his.

"I never want to think about that delivery to Pluto again. Wait," the human said stopping the robot just before their lips touched. To say, just before Fry's lips touched Benders artificial mouth. "I have awful morning breath. It's almost as bad as Leela's boot feet. Don't you mind?"

"No taste buds," he reminded. "This is just one advantage."

The kiss that ensued ended with Fry on the couch with a plate of crispy black beer pancakes in his hand. He poked one, his finger coming up covered in soot.

"Are they supposed to be smoking like that?"

"Of course."

_I have to eat them,_ Fry thought desperately. _For Bender_. He steeled himself, picked one up with his fingers, and took a bite.

It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever eaten, but that was because he'd had to endure Bender's cooking before.

"MMMMMM," he said exaggeratedly, smiling hugely. "I love it. It's great. It's so tolerable, you wouldn't believe it."

"Great! Then you'll love this plate of exploded potato and various other year-old things I scraped out of the microwave!" The well-meaning robot drank down the beer in one gulp and headed back into the kitchen. Fry surreptitiously coated his tongue in plastic wrap before proceeding with the meal.

"Bender, it's great when you make breakfast, but I… feel bad that you always have to make breakfast for me. How about you let me do it tomorrow?" he said, two empty plates before him, suppressing his gag reflex as best he could.

"If you insist," the robot replied obliviously.

"Oh, I do," the delivery boy said fervently, taking Bender's metal hands in his. "I wouldn't want you to stress yourself making me breakfast every day."

"You don't deserve me, Fry," the automaton boasted, pinning the human to the couch and kissing him. The two dirty dishes never got washed- they didn't even make it to the sink. They were eventually pushed under the couch in laziness, and there they stayed, for months and months, until Leela happened to find them, had the Professor carbon-date the food residue, and gave Bender and Fry a lecture on general hygiene, which included explaining to the pair of them what hygiene _was_. After that, the plates mysteriously disappeared. Zoidberg was the prime suspect.

But, in present time, the last of Fry's clothes had been flung over the TV in sudden haste, as well as Bender's seldom-used blue pajama pants. An owl in the corner hid its heart-shaped face before scurrying back into the wall.

There came an abrupt knock at the door.

"Open up, you slobs!" a distinctly naggy voice yelled as the person hammered harder.

They froze.

"Danger, Will Robinson," Bender said derisively.

"Oh no! It's Leela! Aren't you afraid of her finding out?"

"Not really."

"But this is one of the worst things to find out!"

"What?"

"That your two best friends, one of whom happens to be a man, and the other a manbot, are in love and sleeping together. Also, I spilled mayonnaise in the bed again and that usually concerns her for some reason."

"You know I heard all that through the door," Leela said, slightly muffled.

"Oh," said Fry, looking over at Bender. The robot still seemed unperturbed.

"I can still pretend to be surprised and shocked, though," she offered.

"Sure," they replied.

With a _hi-yah!_ the lock gave a loud click and broke. The door flew open, and Leela tumbled in, landing on her feet.

"_Bender! Fry! _What is going _on _in here?" the mutant asked, horrified.

"It's not what it looks like!" Fry rolled off of Bender to land on the floor, where he lay, looking up at the purple-haired woman who stood over him disapprovingly.

"For God's sake, Fry, put on some clothes." She tossed his pants at him.

"Now, Leela," Bender said, sitting up and placing his fingertips together. "If you want your little _secret_ to remain private, I'd recommend giving in to all of my demands."

"This is _your _little secret, you idiot! Not mine!"

"Damn! I'd prepared that whole extortion speech beforehand."

"I have half a mind to extort _you_, and see how _you _like it," the cyclops grumbled.

"Wait- so you're not shocked? Or mad for some reason?" the redhead asked, still on the floor, trying to pull on his pants.

"Of course not. No offense, Bender, but there wasn't really anyone at Planet Express who couldn't tell you were in love with Fry."

"_What?_" Bender said, offended, jabbing a cigar in Leela's direction before replacing it in his mouth. "My feelings wouldn't show even if you bribed them!"

"Well, anyways, this is a bit unexpected, but, on the whole, no one will be shocked."

"Well, _I'm _shocked that nobody will be shocked," Fry added from the floor.

"Besides that, then."


	5. Meatbag

Author's Note:

**Last chapper! :D And I gave the rest oh-so-clever names! XD They just looked so sad, being called "Chapter 1" and "Chapter 2"... Eleven reviews at this point, WOOT. **

**So, how about that new season, eh? I'm absolutely loving it. I was a little scared that it would be nothing like the old episodes, but I should never have doubted Dave and Matt :D I'm sooooo glad that Nibbler got into one of the new episodes, and, besides being in it, fought for his dignity in a way that totally ties in with my other Fender, Three Eyes See More Than Two! ^^ Oooh, that makes me so happy. I've been watching the new season at a friend/neighbor's house, because my parents are too cheap to buy cable D: makes me sadsadsad. And Cubert! Oh, sweet, know-it-all, little brat Cubert! He's finally in a new episode! :D That made me way too happy as well. **

**Well, enough ranting about the ammmmaaazzziiiiinnngggg new season. Enjoy the final installment of... Cold Hands, Warm Heart!**

"Wow, Leela _was _right," Fry muttered sideways at Bender as they stood in the professor's lab, waiting for the inventor himself to show up. Leela, having forced the pair out of their apartment and back to the Planet Express building, was standing beside them. Although on the outside she seemed calm, on the interior she was a bit numb. Sure, she'd told Fry that no one would be surprised that he and Bender were in love with each other, but now the fact had really sunk in and she was, well, shocked. It would take her a little while to decide how she felt about this, but for now, she realized that this would get Fry off her back… and literally onto Bender's. The thought made her smile, and she wasn't quite sure why. Possibly it was because her two best friends had found happiness, with each other. And it was pretty damn cute.

"That's because no one _knows _yet, moron," Bender hissed back, rolling his eyes. "No one can be shocked until they know."

"Know what?" asked Amy, seated on a countertop.

"Nothing," said Bender, a little too quickly.

"So you have a secret," said Zoidberg indifferently. "Tell us already."

"Why shouldn't we?" Fry asked the robot, puzzled.

"Well… I dunno," he replied uneasily.

"Don't know what?" Hermes asked, entering the room with a clipboard. "Why's everyone in here?"

"The Professor told us to meet in his lab to see his new invention," Leela explained. "No one wanted to come, but he said he'd send anyone who didn't on a delivery to the planet where all the Nickelback cover bands are exiled to."

The bureaucrat shivered. "The mon sure knows how to motivate."

"So where is he?" inquired Amy, checking her eyeliner in a makeup mirror. "And what are Bender and Fry hiding from the rest of us?"

"Why do you assume it's me and Fry?" snapped the robot.

"Well, you two look the most guilty," she replied.

"We do not! Look at Zoidberg! He's practically dripping with guilt!"

"This isn't guilt, it's from my stink glad," the Decapodian replied indignantly.

"There's nothing to feel guilty about, you two," Leela said, stifling an un-Leela like giggle.

"Yeah, Bender, why are you acting so weird? Too much to drink or too little or whatever?" Fry asked.

The automaton wasn't quite sure himself. Sure, his mind had drifted many times, consciously and unconsciously, to him and Fry together, holding him, telling him that he loved him and feeling that weight lifted off his chest… but he'd never daydreamed about what would happen next. I mean, who fantasizes about telling their co-workers that they're in a gay relationship with someone who's not even the same species?

Fry and Leela looked at each other, the two eyes meeting the gigantic one. The redhead shrugged. This was so unlike the Bender they both knew, but out of the two of them, the mutant could almost sympathize- the robot was showing a little foresight, also terribly unlike him. As far as office romances went, Fry had been with Amy and so had Bender, but Amy was kind of a slut, so it was expected that she'd date a few of her co-workers. It was hard not to see the way Bender had clung to Fry, longed for them to be more than friends, but most of the employees could manage it. The Professor was always busy with his inventions, and the rest weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, or the most perceptive. Sure, she'd told them that no one would be shocked, but seriously, what would happen if they announced that they were together?

The two broke out of their deep chain of thought (not the three of them, because Fry was incapable of anything resembling a chain of thought) as soon as they realized that everyone in the room had grown silent and were staring at them.

Fry, of all people, broke the silence.

"Oh, Benderrrrr," he drawled, holding out the 'r'.

"Yeah, what is it, meatbag?" Bender replied, a little rougher than he'd meant, suddenly realizing that he was at the opposite side of the room from Fry. The rest of their co-workers remained quiet, watching their exchange like a game of tennis- looking at the human, then the robot as they spoke in turn.

"You know what it is," the redhead, smiling suggestively as he crossed the room, laying his hands on Bender's shoulders.

"What do you think you're-" the automaton stuttered, suddenly making up for all the nervousness he'd cheated days before when he'd at long last professed his love for Fry. _Damn, why does it have to come flooding in now? _He inexplicably felt like a schoolbot with a deep crush. Well, really much more than any sort of crush, but the way he could feel some circuit inside him buzzing, and… fluttering, like some big bug or something- he'd never felt that before, as much as he loved Fry, he'd never felt nervous around him. Maybe something was broken.

"You're not _nervous_, are you?" the redhead cooed, showing an unusual amount of perceptiveness. Well, that may have been because the robot's feelings were so obvious at that moment to everyone in the room, as if he was coated in lucid glass instead of grey metal.

"Ah, hell no," Bender replied, regaining his usual swagger and bringing Fry's face down a bit to his, where their lips found each others' with now-practiced ease- they'd been doing little else for the past few days.

The only sound in the room was Amy's loud and shrill "_Finally!"_

**Yep, there we go, I've finished my first multi-chapter fanfic. I think this is my first multi-chapter completed- too lazy to check. Feels real niiiice to finally get it done, since I felt kind of silly having two multi-chapter Fenders going on at the same time XD. As always, reviews are appreciated wayyy too much, so please leave one! Seriously, People Who Read and Don't Review, I got five chappers of fresh, hot Fender for ya'... what more do you want? ;D**

**Love you alllllllll! :D**


End file.
